


From Loss to Love

by Keithisgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining James Griffin (Voltron), Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: Lance and Keith have been dating for three years. Keith's planning on proposing tonight. James and Kinkade are best friends and roomates, but lately, Kinkade's been acting weird. He stays out late, and always has messed up hair. One night, James come home to find him and a "guest" having a heated argument, and he finally learns what's going on.Endgame Jeith/Jaith
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Tonight's the night

Keith POV

I sighed, and walked into the apartment. My arms were filled with groceries, which I quickly deposited on the counter. Today was me and Lance's anniversary. We'd been dating for three years. And tonight, I was going to propose. It was kinda weird timing though. We hadn't been able to hang out as much since we got our jobs. We'd be graduating college next year, and we needed money for our student loans. I had to take the late shifts at Starbucks for the past few months, and Lance had the early ones at the grocery store. But it didn't matter. We were still in love. According to our friends, Pidge and Hunk, we'd had crushes on each other since high school. We finally dating in college, and he moved in with me not too long after. But back to tonight.

I'd be making Lance's favorite dinner and dessert, then I'd propose after. It took a while, but by around 9, I had it all ready. All that was left was for Lance to come home.

I heard keys jangling, and nearly jumped for joy. Lance was here! But then I heard laughter. Oh no. Did he have one of his friends with him? That would make this weird. But no matter. I'm sure he could get them to leave.   
I hid behind the counter, getting ready to yell surprise. But something stopped me. I recognized that voice. But who was it? "Oh my god Lance, you're an ididot." "But you love me for it. And besides, how as I supposed to know that it was a man? His hair was super long!" "Haha! Yeah, it was." I heard bags drop. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?" The voice asked. I could practically hear Lance smirking "You." "Hmm, getting right to it. Alright. Come here." 

Wait, WHAT? Lance was cheating on me? LANCE WAS CHEATING ON ME! I sprang up from my hiding spot and yelled "WHAT THE HELL LANCE?"   
He jumped up in surprise. "Keith! Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me!" "Keith?" I turned towards the mystery person. My heart dropped "Kinkade?" He was one of my friends. I'd know him for years. I turned towards Lance, anger boiling in my blood. " YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH KINKADE? WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS? WHAT THE HELL?" Lance put his hands up "Wait, Keith, I can explain." "EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME? WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS? WHY LANCE? WHY?" My voice started breaking. "I LOVE YOU! WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TONIGHT!" I screamed.  
Lance looked terrified, and Kinkade looked mad. "Wait, you two are dating? Lance, why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry Keith, I never would've done anything if I knew he was dating." So Kinkade didn't know. Did anyone? Did everyone think we had broken up? "Keith, let me explain. Please." I glared at Lance, but I stopped yelling. "You're never around anymore, and I needed someone. I have needs to you know. Not everything is about you." Oh no he didn't. "What? Not everything's about me? I fucking know that Lance. Everything, EVERYTHING I've done in the past three years, has been for you. I got this job so I can pay for our apartment, cause you can't make rent. I go to school so I can get a good job and support US. Us Lance. I've sacrificed so much for you! When I got the scholarship for the other school, I didn't go. You know why? CAUSE YOU ASKED ME TOO. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME." My voice was wavering, and I fell to my knees, feeling like I was about to cry. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME. Then you go and cheat on me with one of my friends? WHY?" I was full on crying now. Big, fat, ugly crying. "Why Lance? WHY?" He looked so pained now. "Keith, I-" "No, you can't fix this. Get out." His face fell "Baby please, I-" "Get out. GET OUT!" I screamed through my tears. "But I-" Kinkade stopped him. "No Lance. You need to go. And we need to talk." Lance nodded and left wordlessly. He kneeled down next to me "Keith, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I nodded, still crying. He pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. "Why would he do this?" Kinkade sighed "I don't know. But you're an amazing person Keith. you didn't deserve this. I'll talk to him, okay?" I nodded into his chest, and he let go. As he walked out, he gave me a sympathetic smile, and closed the door. I sighed, and wiped away my tears. I needed a drink.


	2. Arguing

James POV

I sighed and got in my car. It had been a long day. I had three classes that day, and then had to work an extra shift at Best Buy. But at least now I got to go home. Where Kinkade was. He was my best friend, he had been for years, and we were roomates. But lately, he's been going out a lot, and almost always comes back with messed up hair and clothes. I started down the road. Maybe my boy was getting some action? It was about time. Not that I got much, but he'd never brought a guy or girl home. If he went on dates, he didn't tell me about them. Luck for me, there wasn't much traffic that late at night, and I got home fast. I got out of the car and got my keys to the house. Yeah thats right. Me and Kinkade, the college students, had a house. It used to be my uncles, but he moved and sold it to me cheap. In order to pay for it, me and Kinkade rented it out on breaks and holidays. 

I opened the door and stepped in to the sound of sil-wait, was that arguing? "Kinkade? You good bro?" I called out, and the arguing stopped. I walked into the living room, and saw Kinkade with some guy. Brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes.  
Hmm, not bad. Not my type, but not bad. "So, uh, who's this?" I said, nodding toward the boy. "This is Lance. We're just having a little talk." I raised an eyebrow "Really? Cause I can almost hear you outside." Kinkade sighed "Lance and I have been dating. but apparently, he has a boyfriend. Who he'd been dating for three years, and was gonna propose to him." My eyes widened. "Holy shit. What the fuck man? You don't do that." Lance rolled his eyes "Oh what do you know? I bet you're not even dating someone right now. Besides, you don't even know Keith." Wait, Keith? This guy looked familiar. I gasped. I knew him. Well, I recognized him. One of the kids in my math class had him as their lock screen "Keith? Keith Kogane?" Lance looked confused for a minute, then nodded. "I know him. He's in one of my classes. Shiro's brother, right?" And they nodded. "You cheated on him? Oh boy, when Shiro finds out he's gonna kill you." Lance's eyes widened "Wait, what? And how do you know Shiro?" I shrugged, grabbing a soda and sitting at the dining room table. "The gym. And my friend Adam." Lance groaned "Is there anyone who won't kill me for this?" Kinkade nodded "Yeah. Pidge. She'll just make your life miserable." "Who's Pidge?" I asked "Is she the cook or the hacker?" "Hacker." Kinkade said, and I nodded, sipping my drink. Kinkade was much more social than me. We had pretty much the same group of friends, but with my schedule, I saw less of them than I liked. "Oh, Veronica's gonna kill you." I said with a smile. I may not have know Lance, but I knew his sister, Veronica. And her and Keith were pretty good friends. "What do you care? And who are you anyway?" I smiled "I'm James. I care because it involves Kinkade, and you're Veronica's brother, which mean that I'll be hearing about this one way or another." 

At that exact moment, Lance's phone buzzed. He pulled it out an groaned "Fuck. Looks like she already knows. Well, that's it. My life is over." He said, flopping on the couch next to Kinkade, who immediatley stood up. "Nope. You're gonna apoligize." Lance groaned "So I have to?" "Yes." Kinkade and I said at once. "Dude, you seriously messed up. I've never even met Keith, but I know he must be a pretty good person because Shiro talks very fondly of him." Lance held up a hand "Hold up. You've never met him?" I shook my head. "Nope. Just heard about him." "But you said he's in your class." I nodded "Yeah, he is. But I just see the back of his head. And I've never talked to him. You know how busy my schedule is. Once class is over, I'm outta there." Lance sighed, got up and turned on his phone, revealing his lock screen. "This is Keith."  
My eyes widened and I chocked on my soda. I took the phone from his and stared at the screen. "This is the guy you cheated on? No offense Kinkade, but you choose Kinkade over HIM? Why? I mean, look at him."

He was beautiful. He had raven black hair, a sharp jaw, light skin, and the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They were violet, but with the way he smiled, they looked like galaxies. "Holy shit. He's hot." I whispered. Kinkade smiled. "Looks like someone else likes Keith." "How could you not? Have you seen him? And those eyes! Lance, why would you cheat on him?" I asked, and Lance threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Because he's never around! Always working or in a class! Never able to do anything fun. I swear, all he does is eat, sleep, work repeat. Nothing else. Before I started going out with Kinkade, I hadn't gotten laid in months." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kinkade "Really?" He started blushing and glared at me "Shut up. But still, what you did was wrong." He said, turning towards Lance. "I know." "Then why don't you apologize?" I asked, and Lance sighed.  
"It's not as easy as that. You should've seen him. He was PISSED. I honesty thought he was gonna kill me." "With what? The ring?" I snickered. "Lance looked at me with wide eyes "No, he has a knife. It's got some weird purple gem on the handle, and is a family heirloom or something. And he knows how to use it. Pidge says he used to cut in middle and high school, but stopped when Shiro and Adam made him get help." I stood up. "Hold up. So you left a pissed off and heartbroken guy who used to cut, alone, with a knife? What the hell?" I asked, and Lance and Kinkade's eyes went wide. "SHIT shit shit shit." Lance ran out the door, grabbing a pair of keys. I sighed. "We should follow him, shouldn't we?" and Kinkade nodded. "Fine. Let me change first, then we'll take my car."

After i changed out of my hideous Best buy uniform and into something more comofrtable (jeans and a muscle tee) we headed to Keith and Lance's apartment. "So.." I said, breaking the silence. "Don't you know Keith?" Kinkade nodded "Yeah, we're friends. But I honestly had no idea him and Lance were dating, otherwise I never would've done anything. Oh god, I'm such a bad friend, he probably hates me now." He rambled. I laughed "No he doesn't. And you're not a bad friend. You just got caught in a bad situation." By then we had pulled into the apartment parking lot. "And now," I said, cutting the engine. "We're going to get you out of it." We headed up the stairs, towards the apartment with the open door and crashing sounds.

Inside, Lance was standing just outside the doorway, talking to who I assumed was Keith. And I gotta say, he looked even better in person.


	3. And Keith's drunk

Keith POV

Around the time I was on my fifth beer, Lance walked in, a look of worry on his face. I glared at him and opened another bottle with my knife "What do you want? Here to break my heart again?" "No Keith, please, let's talk about this." He pleaded with those big blue eyes of him.   
The blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean, sometimes crystal blue, other times dark. "About what? You cheating? I don't think there's anything to talk about. It seemed pretty obvious to me. I wasn't enough for you anymore, and instead of breaking up with me like any decent human being, you cheat. With one of my friends." I finished, taking a swing of beer. "No Keith, it's not that." "THEN WHAT IS IT?" I roared, throwing one of the empty bottles at him. It missed by a mile, falling to the ground a few feet in front of his and making a satisfying crashing sound.   
"Look, can you please just put the knife down? Then we can talk about this like adults." I threw another bottle at him "I'm done talking to you." That's when two other people appeared at the door. One was Kinkade, and the other was someone I didn't recognize. But he was kinda hot.   
He had on skinny-ish jeans and a muscle tee, showing off defined arms and abs. I had abs. And muscles. But his made him look hot. "Who's this? The hot one?" Said boy blushed a bit, and Lance rolled his eyes. "That's just James. He's not important. But please, baby, put the knife down." "Why should I? Because that's what YOU want? It's always about what you want, isn't it Lance? It's alll about you." I sneered. Kinkade stepped forward "Keith, come on. Let's talk about this. I'm your friend." I smiled "Yeah. You are. You're a good friend, you know that right? But you know what else? Lance isn't a good friend. He's definetly not a good boyfriend, so you might as well give up now. He'll just date you for years and then break your heart by cheating on with one of your friends." Lance looked hurt, and Kinkade nodded. "I know. But that's why he's here. To apologize." I rolled my eyes "Yeah right. Lance never apologizes." And took another swing of my beer. This was number six, I think? Maybe seven. But who cares? I certainly don't. Neither does Lance.

"Hey." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched and swung the knife towards the person, expecting Lance. 

But it wasn't. It was pretty boy. James. "Whoa. Okay, let's put that down." He said, easing the knife out of him face and my hand, setting it on the counter. "And the beer." he said, taking that too. "And let's talk." "Who? Me and Lance? I don't wanna talk to Lance. He's stupid. And an idiot. And he's ugly." I heard a gasp coming from Lance, and James smiled. "Yes, Lance is stupid. And an idiot." I frowned "But he's not ugly. I am. That's why he don't love me no more." I pouted. "Hey.." James said, cupping my face in his hands and looking into my eyes "You're not ugly. You're beautiful, and have goregeous eyes. Lance is just being an idiot. He never should've done this to you. Lance is stupid and ugly, and you're smart and beautiful." "Really?" I asked, and James smiled. "Really. Now lets sit and talk about this, okay?" I nodded "Okay." He took my hand and seated me on the couch, where Lance was already sitting. "Now, lets talk about this. Calmly." I nodded and smiled at him sleepily "Okay pretty boy." He blushed a bit, and my vision started going blurry. "Oh no he's gonna-" Someone said, and I pitched forward and everything went black.


	4. Hang Over

Kinkade POV

"Oh no he's gonna pass out." I said as Keith pitched forward. Thanks to James's reflexes, he caught him before his head hit the floor. "Whoa. Okay, where do I put him?" He asked, standing and cradling Keith in his arms. "In his room. It's the one on the right, full of red stuff." Lance said, pointing. James nodded and went there, unconsious Keith in his arms.   
When he returned, I smiled "So.. Keith thinks you're a pretty boy." His face turned a light shade of pink "Shut up. Anyway, what do we do now?" "Oh, I know!" Lance said, standing up. "I drink a beer or three, and you guys can stay the night. I can't deal with a pissed off hangover Keith by myself." "You've done it before, haven't you?" Lance shrugged, opening his drink "Well, no actually. Normally I only let him have one. It's been a while since I had to deal with one of his hangovers, but trust me, it isn't pretty. Anyway, you guys should stay the night. There's the couch, and, Kinkade, if you want, you can sleep with me." Lance finished with a wink. 

"No." I said sternly. "I'll just as soon sleep on the street." Lance sighed "Fine. Have it your way. I'll get you guys some blankets." He left, beer in hand. I turned to James "So, Keith." He gave a piercing glance "Has a boyfriend, as of now. How that might be in the morning is up for discussion, but as of now, him and Lance are still dating." I smirked "Okay." "Besides, what about you and Lance? You still gonna go out with him after this?" I sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't know. Probably not. If he could do this to someone he's been dating for years, I don't want to know what he'd do to someone who he's dated for a few months." "Fair point." Lance walked in a dropped two blankets in my lap. "Here. Hope they're up to your standards." He said in a bitter tone, taking a swing of his beer. "What's his problem? He's the one that cheated."   
I shrugged nochantly "I don't know. Probably that he got caught. And doomed his relationship. Well, on that happy note, I'm going to sleep." I took one of the blankets and threw the other at James. "I get the couch, you get the floor." "huh, thanks. You're such a good friend." I smirked "No problem." Before he laid down, James stripped of his shirt. Now, if we weren't friends, I'd probably be dating him. He was ripped. Defined abs and biceps, earned from years of hard work at the gym. Anyone who saw his shirtless would definently get a nosebleed. One time when we went to the pool with our friends, Matt, Pidge's brother, got a nosebleed when he saw James. But I had know him for years, so I didn't see the appeal of him romantically. "Goodnight" He called, turning off the lights. "Good night." I muttered, rolling over and closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Time skip- now morning

Keith POV

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and I groaned. I sat up, and looked around, expecting to see the kitchen. But I was in my room. How the fuck did I end up here? Then the events from last night came rushing back to me. Lance, with Kinkade. Screaming and yelling. The opening of a bottle, crashing. A pretty boy with abs and brown hair. I shook my head. No, the last past was probably a dream. Not real. I got out of bed and groaned, stretching. I heard talking from the kitchen, which meant that Lance was probably there. I sighed. That meant I'd have to deal with him today. But first, coffee.

I left my room and walked into the hallway, stopping before I entered the kitchen and wincing in the bright florecent lighting. I saw Lance and Kinkade first. Kinkade was scowling, and Lance was making eggs. "What are you still doing here?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes. Kinkade smiled when he saw me "Keith! You're up! Now we can talk." He directed the last part at Lance, who frowned and poked the eggs. "Mhmm, sure. Coffee first." I said. "There's a pot on the counter." Lance said, still not looking at me. I nodded silently and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. I went towards the coffee pot and poured myself a nice, big cup. I breathed in the delicious sent before taking a sip. As I did, I heard a toilet flush and a door close, and a boy rounded the corner.

But this wasn't any boy. It was a pretty boy. A pretty boy who was shirtless and had defined abs. I almost choked on my coffee. I set my mug down and slowly walked over to him while he looked at me oddly. I ran a hand over his chest, feeling his abs, and he blushed. Then I cupped his face and brought it towards mine, and I could hear his breath hitch. Our mouth were cenimenters away from each other, and one of my hands was still on his abs.

"You're real." I said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged "I don't know. Cause I was drunk and thought you were a dream." His face went a darker shade of pink, and Kinkade smiled. "See James? He saw you in a dream. That's how hot he thinks you are." James face went an even brighter shade or pink, and I smiled. "Yeah pretty boy. And I'd say god bless you, but it looks like he already has." James's face was bright pink now, and he was glaring at Kinkade. "Shut up." He walked past us and grabbed his shirt off the floor, putting it on, much to my dismay. "Aww come on James, I was just messing with you." "I know, but you've been doing it for an hour and it's getting annoying." James said, sitting on the couch. "Besides, the main reason we're here isn't because Keith is cute, it cause Lance fucked up." I smirked "You think I'm cute?" James shrugged "Well, yeah. I mean, look at you. You're beautiful." My smirk turned into a smile. James had just complimented me more in one conversation than Lance had in the past month. But I guess that all made sense now.

"James, you can flirt with Keith later. Right now, him and Lance need to talk. So we should leave." "No, you and pretty boy can stay. If we're alone, things might get broken." I said, glaring at the back of Lance's head. His shoulders tensed, but he still didn't turn to look at me. "Oookay. So you gonna talk now or.." Kinkade asked, and Lance slammed the spatula down "Yeah, now. Let's get this over with." I nodded and downed the rest of my coffee.   
We sat in the living room, Lance and Kinkade on the couch, me and James standing. "Okay, before we start, someone fill me in on what happened last night." Kinakde looked at me, concern written all over his face. "You don't remember?" I shook my head "Bits and pieces. It's blurry. I remember you two coming in, yelling, more yelling, some crashes, and pretty boy here." I said, nodding towards James. "My name's James." He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. I smiled "I know. But pretty boy suits you." "Okay, we've established that you think James is a pretty boy. Now, Lance, what do you have to say to Keith?" Kinkade said. Lance looked at me for the first time that day. "I'm sorry." "For.." Kinkade said, trying to coax more words out of him. "I'm sorry for cheating on you, and for not talking to you, and being a jackass, and lying about our relationship. Can you forgive me?" Lance pleaded. I smiled sweetly "Lance, baby, of course." He smiled 

"Not. I can forgive you, but you can't stay here. I want you out." His smile fell. "Wait, what?" "You heard me. Get out. Take your stuff and get out. You can't live here anymore."


	5. Kicked Out

Lance POV

"You heard me. Get out. Take your stuff and get out. You can't live here anymore." My jaw dropped. "Wait wait wait. Are you.. kicking me out?" I asked, and Keith nodded. "Yes. Now get your shit and leave." I stood "Wait, are you for real?" Keith rolled his eyes "No, I'm joking. Of course I'm fucking serious Lance. You cheated on me after three years, and you dragged one of my friends into it too." "Ho ho ho ho. Big talk from the guy flirting with James. Cause I'm still your boyfriend. " Keith glared daggers at me "As far as I'm concerned, as of yesterday, I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm free to flirt with whoever I want." My heart dropped "Keith, you can't mean that.." "Mean what Lance? That I'm done with you? And your shit? Well I am. I want you out by tomorrow. Anything left is going in the trash." Then he pivoted on his foot and went to his room, slamming the door.

I flopped down on the couch and out my face in my hands, groaning. "I really fucked up, didn't I?" "Yeah, just a bit." James said dryly. "Well what did you expect? An apology accepted? For him to welcome you with open arms?" Kinkade asked. "Well, maybe. Keith normally isn't one to hold a grudge. He's normally pretty forgiving." I said. "Yeah, and normally people don't cheat on someone they've been dating for three years." James said. "Hey." I said, sitting up and glaring at him. "At least I don't flirt with my friend's exes." He raised an eyebrow "What makes you think we're friends? I only know you because you've been screwing my friend. And he's the one who called me pretty boy." "Yeah, but you called him beautiful and gorgeous last night." Kinkade said with a smirk. "One, he is, and you can't change my mind. Two, he had a weapon and was drunk. Three, he looked like he was going to kill Lance, and I didn't want to deal with a dead body." I rolled my eyes and fell back on the couch. "Gee, thanks. I feel so loved right now." "No problem." James said with a smile. God he was an asshole. I don't know how Kinkade lived with him. 

Keith's door opened and he yelled "ARE YOU GONE YET?" "NO!" I yelled back. He walked into the room, hand on his hip. "Well hurry up and get your shit. I'm serious Lance. We're done. I want you out." "How are you gonna make rent without me? You can't afford this place on your own." I said, standing up. "Yes I can, you don't even pay rent. And my bills won't be nearly as high with you gone. I don't binge TV for entire weekends or take hour long showers. So I'll have more than enough money to pay rent. And if push comes to shove, I'll sell the ring. It's not like I have any use for it anymore. In fact, there's these new paints I've been looking at. I might sell it now." I gasped. "You wouldn't." His eyes narrowed. "Try me bitch. And it's a shame. You would've liked it too." He said. Then he went into the kitchen pantry and pulled out some trash bags. Then he handed them to me. "Here. This should make moving easier." "Wha- Where am I gonna go?" I asked. He headed back towards his room "I don't know, and I don't care. Figure it out." He went back in his room and closed the door behind him. James sighed and took one of the bags from my hands. "Well, looks like he's serious. We better get started."


	6. New Roommate

Kinkade POV

It took us the better portion of two hours to get all of Lances stuff in the trash bags and into the car. It had been decided, much to James's dismay, that Lance would be staying with us until he figured out a more permanent housing situation. When we finally put the last bag in the car, we all got in. Lance made a move to sit shotgun, but James stopped him. "Nope. You can ride in your car. Gotta take it back sometime." Lance sighed, but went to his car. I got in.

"Something tells me that wasn't about the car." James shook his head. "Nope. I don't like him." "Why?" I asked and we started pulling out. "Because of what he did. Who does that? Especially to someone like Keith." I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, someone like Keith? Is it cause you think he's hot?" "That's besides the point. Like I said, my friend Adam is dating his brother. He thinks really highly of Keith, and cares about him a lot. I've heard many good things. He has friends who'd kill anyone who hurt him" I nodded. "Yeah. Hunk and Pidge are gonna give him an earful. They all go back to high school. Apparently Keith and Lance pined over each other for years before finally asking each other out." James laughed. "Really?" I nodded. "Oh yeah. Pidge and Veronica kept trying to set them up, but they were too oblivious to notice. Then Lance finally asked him out, and the rest is history." "Wait wait wait, Lance asked him out, but Keith was going to propose? That makes no sense." James said, shaking his head. "Well, in light of recent events, it does." James nodded. "True. Anyway, how long is Lance gonna be staying with us? Keith mentioned something about hour long showers, and I don't want to see that kind of water bill." I laughed. "Oh yeah. Can you imagine? But I don't think he'll be staying with us long. I'm sure he'll find somewhere else to stay."


	7. Hook-ups and Homework

James POV

News flash, it took FOREVER.

It's been three months since Keith and Lance broke up, and he's still sleeping on me and Kinkade's couch. He actually, for a while, seemed even more disturbed by the breakup than Keith was. I say this because I, for no reason at all, have noticed Keith a lot lately. He looks fine. Interpret that as you will. He seems completely over Lance, and like he's moved on. Meanwhile, Lance was pouting and consuming inhumane amounts of mint-chocolate chip ice cream. When he finally stopped doing that, he tried getting into Kinkade's bed. A few times, I heard Kinkade getting mad/flustered about it. 

"Lance! No! You guys just broke up!" That time he sounded mad.

"Lance, stop it. This is the second time this week." He sounded annoyed.

"Ungh! Lance! Lancee! Fuck, Lance..." He sounded like he was moaning, and I defienently did NOT want to hear that. I banged my fist on the wall. "NO FUCKING IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled, and the noises stopped. For a while. Then I heard muffled noises, which sounded like whines. "Shit! Uhh, Lance. Oh shit, there. Right there. " They better not be fucking. I got out of bed and was about to knock on his door when I heard "Fuck, not so hard. I don't want any marks." Oh, so Lance was attacking his neck.

Not so bad. But still nothing I wanted to hear. I banged on the door. "STOP GIVING KINKADE HICKEYS AND GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" I yelled. The noises stopped, and I went back to my room. I heard the door open and the couch creak. Finally, Lance had gone to bed.

The next day I walked into math class sleep deprived and scarred. I fell into my seat in the back and put my head on the desk. Maybe I could take a quick nap... I was almost asleep when a bag hit the floor loudly besides me.   
I nearly jumped, and looked up to see who the nap disrupter was, ready to give him the death look. But it was Keith. He smiled at me. "Hey James." "Hey Keith." I said, smiling back. There was no way I could be mad at this boy. He was simply to cute. "Are you okay? You looked like you were unconcious." He asked, looking concerned. "Oh yeah, I fine. I just didn't get any sleep cause Lance was trying to fuck Kinkade." I said sarcastically. Keith giggled. He fucking giggled, and it was adorable. "He what?"

I sat up. "He's been going in Kinkade's room every few days or so trying to get him to hook up or something. Last night, I think he almost did. Apparently, he found Kinkade's sweet spot. He had marks all over his neck this morning." "How do you know that's all he did?" Keith said with a smirk. "Well, I heard them and yelled at them, which probably killed the mood. And he was pretty loud just from standard making out, so if they fucked, I'd probably be getting noise complaints from my neighbors." We both laughed. "Wow. Never took Kinkade as the loud type." He said with a smile. "Me neither. I guess I found out the hard way."

We spent the rest of class joking around and making fun of Kinkade and Lance. The professor either didn't notice or didn't care. If we failed this class, we'd just have to take it again, which meant more money for him. Before I knew it, class had ended, and I hadn't listened to a single thing the professor had said. "Shit." I muttered, picking up my stuff. I hadn't listened, so I had no idea what we were doing. "What? Is something wrong?" Keith asked. "Well, kinda. I spent too much time in one of my classes talking to a pretty boy, and now I have no idea what we're doing." Keith smiled shyly. "Am I the pretty boy?" I smirked. "Maybe." "Well, maybe I can help you. With the class, I mean." Keith said, shouldering his bag. "Wait, really?" He shrugged. "Why not? I understand it pretty well, and it sound like you need help." I smiled brightly. "Actually, that'd be great. Wanna come study at my place?" I asked as we walked out of the room. "I don't know. Will Lance be there?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. He doesn't seem to have much to do lately." 

Keith laughed. "Yeah, well, I might have something to do with that." I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what?" He smiled coyly. "Well, I may or may not have told Pidge, Hunk, Veronica, Axca, Adam and a few other people what he did. And they may or may not have told me they were going to kill him. Axca said that if anyone asked, she was in Australia." We both laughed. "Wait, do you sabotaged his social life?" I asked, and Keith smiled. "Maybe." "Well, remind me not to get on your bad side." We were in the courtyard now, and made our way to a tree. We sat down as Keith laughed. "Trust me, it wasn't completely intentional. My friends are just very protective." "Yeah, sure, that's one way of putting it." I said. "Well how else would you put it?" He asked. I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Murderous, over zealous, dangerous, homicidal. Something like that." He shoved my shoulder playfully. "Shut up." I laughed a bit. "Okay, fine, I will. So, study at my house?" "Sure, why not? And if they're there, we can tease them about the marks." Keith said with a devilish grin. I smiled back. "You read my mind."


	8. Studying

Keith POV

We got in James's car and drove to his house. When we got inside, Kinkade was in the kitchen and Lance was in the living room, sprawled out on the couch. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed, and his shoulders drooped. Kinkade however, smiled. "Hey Keith! How you been?" I shrugged. "Good. Nothing exciting though." "Really? Nothing left a mark on your memory?" James asked, grabbing a soda. I shook my head. "No, not really. But speaking of marks, what, or should I say who, are those ones on your neck from?" I asked, leaning on the counter. Kinkade's face went pink, and James smiled at me from behind him. I winked. Our unspoken plan had worked. "N-no one." Kinkade stuttered. "Really? Cause I heard someone else tell me otherwise." James said, leaning on the counter besides me. Kinkade was still blushing and hadn't said anything else.

"Those are from me." Lance said proudly, making his way over to us. He pointed to one of the marks on Kinkade's neck. "That one made his the loudest." He said with a smirk. Kinkade glared at him. "Lance!" He whined. "You know, come to think of it, that was the exact noise he made." Lance said, still smirking. "Actually, I think it was something along the lines of "Fuck, Lance.. right there." James said mockingly. I smiled. "Right, I think that's what you told me." Kinkade glared at the counter, face still red. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "And why the fuck would he tell you that, much less remember it?" He asked. "I was scarred for life." James stated. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "That's right. I found him in class, almost passed out from exhaustion, terror in his eyes. He then recounted the horrific events to me, and I comforted him." James nodded. "Sadly, I don't think I'll even recover or forget." I nodded solemly. "Yes. I don't think he will either. But teasing is one of the few forms of treatment for this rare illness, so we came here right away." I said, and James looked at me, expression serious. Then we both burst out laughing. "Holy shit, that was good!" I said. "That worked perfectly!" James agreed. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!" I wheezed. To our surprise, Kinkade laughed too. "Okay okay, I have to admit, you guys were good. How did you keep a straight face for so long?" I shrugged. "I don't know." "Yeah, neither do I, especially since neither one of us is." James said with a smile. Lance's eyes widened. "That explains so much." He muttered.

"What does that mean?"James asked, eyes narrowing. Lance rolled his eyes "Its super obvious that you two are eye fucking and checking each other out. I knew Keith was gay, but now that I know you are, it makes sense why you're always staring at him." I raised an eyebrow and looked at James, who's face was light pink. "You're always staring at me?" "Who was it that came up to me in class? And kept calling me pretty boy?" He said, standing up and bringing his face closer to mine. I moved my arms from his shoulders to his chest, and ran my hand down it. "Well, I think now that hottie suits you better.." I trailed off, smirking. James's face was pink still, but he was smiling. "Sure thing gorgeous. You can call me whatever you want." I felt my face heat a bit, and I grabbed the top of his shirt. "Well, if you say so... daddy~." I purred, and James smiled. "How about we take this somewhere more... private?" He said, pulling me closer by the waist. I smirked, and put my other hand on his upper thigh. "Sure, why not?" We headed towards what I assumed was James's room, as Lance and Kinkade stared after us breathlessly.

When we got to his room, and I slammed myself into the door. "Oh, getting right down to it are we?" I called out. "Fuck yeah. I wanna pound you into the bed sheets!" James said, putting his bag on the table. "Oh! Right there! Fuck, right there!" I said, pulling my math book out. "Shit, James!" I whined, sitting on the edge of the bed, bucking my hips and making the bed squeak. "Fuck, Keith..." James moaned., sitting next to me, book out. "You're so tight....." I turned the pages in my book, trying find our homework. "Fuck.. James, I'm gonna come." "Me too..." James said, pointing to one of the problems, a confused look on his face. "Uhng!" I yelled, nodding. That was what he needed help with. "Work it out." I mouthed, and he nodded, writing in his notebook.

We laughed silently and did the problems. "Do you think they bought it?" James whispered. I nodded "Totally. Lance is super gullible. I once made him believe I was related to Nico DiAngelo from that book series." I said, smiling. James chuckled. "Really? The kid from Percy Jackson? I'd believe it. He's small, gay, and had a crush on a blue eyed boy." I shoved his shoulder. "Shut up." "Am I wrong?" He asked, smirking. I just rolled my eyes and looked at his work. "You did that part wrong." I said, pointing to his work. "If you get that wrong you ultimately get the entire problem wrong." His face made an "O" expression. "So that's why I keep getting everything wrong. Thanks." He said, smiling at me. 

I smiled back. "No problem. Well, it looks like that's the only part you have trouble with. So, what do we do now?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Wanna get coffee?" "NO!" I groaned. "I'm sick of coffee! I'm around it almost every day! Anything but coffee!" I pleaded, falling headfirst into his lap.   
James laughed. Okay, okay, no coffee. How about something else?" He said. "Like what?" I asked. "I don't know. What do you like?" He asked, running his hand through my hair. I gotta admit, I kinda liked it. "Uh, the color red, art, drawing, dogs, hippos.." James laughed, hand still running through my hair."Hippos? Why?" "Hippos are cool!" I insisted. "Alright, sure. Uh, well, you said no coffee, so we can't do that, you also said yes hippos, but I don't wanna go to the zoo." "Well what do you like? Maybe we could do that ." I said, leaning my head into his hand. "Uh, orange, music, dogs, planes, working out.." "Well yeah, that last part is very obvious." I said, tracing his chest with my eyes. "Thanks. Oh, I know, we could go to the basketball game!" He suggested, smiling. "There's one of those tonight?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, Adam told me about it. I thought you would know, since Shiro is playing in it." Shiro and Adam were on the school's basketball team on scholarships. That's how they had met. Shiro was captain, and Adam was point guard or something. "Nah, I don't really pay attention to sports. It's not my thing." "But do you wanna go with me?" James asked, putting his chin in his hand. The hand that been running through my hair moments before. I was way too aware of that. "Well, yeah. I'd love to." James smiled. "Great. It's a date." My eyes widened, and I felt my face heat up a bit. "Did you just indirectly ask me on a date?" I asked. James started blushing a bit and he grinned. "Maybe. If I had asked directly, would you have said yes?" I smirked. "Maybe." James continued grinning. "Great. And besides, I already fake fucked you. I feel obligated to take you out. Unless you don't want to..." he trailed off, frowning. "No no, I do." I stuttered. "I'd love to go to the game with you."

James smiled brightly. "Great. Now we just need to figure out a way to leave without them noticing." I smiled shyly "Actually, I have an idea." James raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is it?" "Well.." I said, fidgeting a bit "They think we fucked, right?" James nodded. "Right." "So they expect you too look like that. So what if... you go out, shirtless or sweaty or something." I rambled. James smiled. "Sounds like someone just wants to see me shirtless again. What, you got a thing for abs?" I blushed a bit. "Just do it. Then they'll let us leave without any question." James shrugged. "Fine." 

Then he stood, and ever so slowly, took his shirt off. I traced my eyes over his figure, outlining his abs a few times. "You know I can feel you staring, right?" He said with a smirk, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Can you blame me?" I asked, face still warm. James just smiled and tossed his shirt on the bed. Then he propped to the floor in pushup position and started going. I could see every muscle move, and his ass was clenched. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked, feeling my face getting warmer. He stood and sat next to me, breathing a little heavy. "You said shirtless and sweaty. I give you shirtless and sweaty." He said smirking. Then he leaned into my ear and whispered "But I think you wish I had really fucked you instead."   
My face was red hot now, and I held my breath, waiting for what he'd do next. But he just stood and smirked, walking out.   
I covered my face with my hands. Fuck fuck fUcK FUCK. He was HOT. And my face was burning. He knew exactly what to do to get to me. and he was right, especially now. I wish he had really fucked me. I stared at the bed for a moment, trying to get my bearings. Then I saw James's now discarded shirt. I smiled to myself. I had another idea, and this one would really sell it.


	9. After

James POV

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, a smile on my face. When Kinkade saw me, he smiled. But Lance just glared at me. "So you can fuck here but we can't?" I shrugged, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "Yeah, pretty much. It's my house." "Mhmm. Speaking of which, you may want to sound-proof the walls." Kinkade said with a smirk. At that moment, Keith walked in, with no pants, WEARING MY SHIRT. I nearly choked on my water, and felt my face heat up. That was NOT part of the plan.

"So Keith, how was studying?" Kinkade asked. Keith took the cup from me and took a swing. "It was great." "Really? Then how come there are no marks? And you're still able to walk?" Lance asked, a sour look on his face. I smiled. "I have self control. Besides, what would people think if we showed up with marks? First you're supposed to go on a date, then you hook up." Keith nodded. "Yeah. And unlike you, he left me still able to walk. I like being able to use my legs." "Where you guys going?" Kinkade asked while Keith and Lance death stared each other. "The game. Then maybe dinner." I answered. "Wow. So an actual date?" I nodded. "Yeah. I'm a gentleman." "Speaking of which, when's the last time you went on a date Kinkade?" Keith asked, having finally stopped trying to kill Lance with his eyes. "Um, I don't know. It's been a while. I honestly can't remember." Kinkade answered, looking a bit sad. 

"What? I took you on one a few months ago!" Lance protested. "I don't think texting someone "hey, McDonalds then fuck?" is a date." Kinkade said, looking at the counter. "Was that when you guys came to my place?" Keith asked. Kinkade's face went pink and he nodded. "Yeah." "Aw come on, it counted as a date!" Lance whined, standing. "No it didn't." Kinkade snapped, looking up. 

"Going to your place then finding out you're cheating on someone isn't a date. Especially when that someone is my friend. Come to think of it, you never actually took me on a date, you just wanted to hook up. So basically, you just treated me like a prostitute! A fucking side piece! Not someone you wanted an actual relationship with! And even after that, you keep coming into my room and try to get laid. I've told you no I don't know how many times, but you still keep coming! Then you all but force yourself on me and mess with me just for your own purposes! I'M NOT SOME BANG PIECE LANCE! I'M A PERON WITH FEELINGS!" Kinkade yelled. Then he stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

I glared at Lance. "Is that true?" He rolled his eyes. "What do you care?" "Is. It. True." I growled, stepping towards him. "Yeah, I guess." Every muscle in my body tensed. "GET. OUT." I growled. "NOW." Lance just stared at me, with an I-don't-give-a-fuck look on his face. "I'd do it Lance. He could fuck you up if he wanted too." Keith said. "Yeah, you would know." "We didn't even actually fuck, we were just messing with you guys. But we're focusing on you right now." "What did you do to Kinkade?" I growled, gabbing Lance's shirt collar. "Just screwed around, that's all. Nothing bad." I let go of his shirt and pushed him back. "Get out of my house." Lance sighed, but took his jacket and left. 

I ran my hands through my hair. "I can't believe him. Cheating on the hot boy then fucking with my friend. Forcing himself on him? Why the hell? I'm going to fucking kill him." I muttered. "Hey." Keith said, putting his hand on my bicep. "He's gone now. And Kinkade seems to be fine. I'll check on him, okay? You, uh, take your shirt and we'll go to the game." He said, pulling my shirt off and giving it to me. "But Kinkade.." I started saying, but he put a finger on my lips. "I will check on him. I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs some time. Now," he sighed "Put your shirt on so we can go." Then he walked away, and I stared at him. He was all but naked, with only his underwear on. HE had a nice ass, and a feminine body. Hips and obvious curves, along with some muscle. 

I expected his to go to my room and put some clothes on, but instead he stopped and knocked on Kinkade's door. They exchanged a few words, and Keith stepped away. "Is he okay?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head. Keith nodded. "I don't know. He needs time. But he was happy to hear that Lance isn't here. Now, I'm gonna get dressed and we can go." He went into my room, then came back fully clothed.

My jaw almost dropped. Now he had on super tight black leggings and a short red, almost a crop top shirt. They shouldn't have looked so good with a rundown pair of red Converse, but on him it worked. He smiled at my expression, face light pink. "What's wrong James? Cat got your tounge?" I shut my mouth quickly, feeling my face heat up. "No-I just, uh, fuck, you're beautiful." I managed to stutter out. Keith's face went pink, but he smiled. "Thanks. Now, uh, are we gonna go, or are you gonna keep staring at me?" I smirked "Yes."


	10. Slam Dunks and Drinks

No one POV  
The two boys left the house and arrived at the game, minutes before it started. They managed to get seats close to the court, where the players were warming up. The brown haired one caught the eye of one other players, who was wearing glasses, and waved. The boy with glasses smiled and waved back, then tapped another player next to him, motioning to the two boys. He smiled, and waved to the smaller of the two, with the black hair and red shirt.

"Shiro, I didn't know you brother was coming to the game." He said, talking to the black haired player. "Well Adam, to be fair, I didn't either. What's he doing with James though? I thought they didn't know each other." Adam shrugged. "Beats me. He probably dragged Keith here." Shiro smiled. "Well he picked a goods day. Cause we're gonna kick their asses babe." "Of course we will. We're the best." Adam said, smiling.

Soon the ref blew the whistle, and the boys stopped talking. The game began, and they became laser focused. Adam, Shiro and their teammates passed the ball around, shooting hoops and blocking baskets. Meanwhile, in the stands, James and Keith watched, snacking on some candy they had gotten. "Yeah Shiro!" Keith yelled with the other cheering fans when his brother made a basket. Shiro smiled and waved, apparently happy to see his brother.

Wow, two siblings happy to see each other in public. What a concept.

James smiled. "Aren't you happy I made you come to the game with me?" Keith pushed his shoulder. "Shut up." They did this throughout the game, cheering, teasing, and stealing each other's candy. When the game ended, the score was 110 to 99, in their favor. A cheer went up from the fans as the game ended, and they soon started leaving. Keith and James went outside, to the side of the building, to wait for Shiro and Adam. Said boys soon walked out hand in hand, out of their sweaty uniforms and into clean clothes.

"Adam! Shiro!" James said with a smile. him and Adam embraced, and he high fived Shiro while Keith stood off to the side. "Aww come on Keith. Don't I get a hug?" Shiro asked, grabbing his brother, who groaned "No, you're all sweaty!" "No I'm not! I showered and everything!" Keith shoved his arms off of him smiling. "Mhmm, sure you did." "Hey Keith." Adam said, stepping forward to hug him, which he gladly took as Shiro glared at him. "What? I know that he always showers." The two brothers glared at each other for a minute before James broke the silence. "So... what do you guys wanna do?" He asked. "We could go get some victory drinks." Adam suggested. "Yeah! Matt told me about this new bar in town. He says it has some of the best drinks he's ever had." Shiro said, breaking his intense eye contact with his brother, who shrugged, "Sure why not? I could go for a drink."

The group headed to a local bar, the Lion. When they got inside, they were greeted by a bright girl. "Hi! Welcome to the Lion! I'm Allura, my uncle owns the place." She said. Now, if any of the boys had been straight, they probably would've had nosebleeds. Allura was beautiful. Caramel colored skin, long, flowing white hair, a lean figure. "Hi! I'm Adam, and this is Shiro, James and Keith." Adam said, pointing to each boy respectivley. "It's nice to meet you all! Here, let me show you to a table. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh, and you're just in luck. Tonight's karaoke night. You seem like the musical type." She said, geustering to James. "And we have a large selection of drinks. But unless you have a high tolerance, I wouldn't recommend Nunvil." She said, stopping at a table and giving them menus. "Why not? Makes you tipsy?" Shiro asked jokingly. "Kind of. Last time my uncle had some, well, lets just say he's not supposed to touch the stuff." Allura said with a smile. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time here! And feel free to tell your friends, we'd love to have more people here!" Allura said, stepping away.

"Wow. This place is nice." Keith said, looking around. The bar had neat, relatively clean tables and floors, and a mini stage in the back, complete with some lights and speakers. The tables were high, with barstool-like chairs. If you stood, like the boys did, it'd be at an average person's chest level. There was a good amount of people there, but there would be many more in the next few hours. "Yeah, you should see some of the other places we've been. This is a paradise compared to them." James said, looking at the menu. 

"Oh yeah. Remember that time someone thought you worked there? It was hilarious." Adam said. "Haha! Yeah, they kept screaming at me to get them a beer. Finally someone who actually worked there came over, and they shut up." James said with a smile. "Wait, you guys have done this before?" Keith asked. The others nodded. "Lots of times. Normally Kinkade or one of the others is with us too, but its always at least us three." Shiro said. "Was I not invited?" Keith asked, looking offended. Shiro rolled his eyes. "Well, we always come after games, whether its to celebrate or drown our sorrows. And you never seemed interested in basketball until recently, so we didn't see any point in inviting you." He said, and Keith nodded. "Okay, fair point." "Alright, I'm gonna go get a beer. You guys want anything?" Adam said, standing. "Beer." The three chorused, and Adam nodded. "Beers it is." And walked off.

"Hey, James, you should do the karaoke thing. You were pretty good the last time you did it." Shiro said, smirking. James groaned. "Noooo! Not again!" "Again?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened the first time?" Shiro smiled. "He did a wonderful version of Castle on the Hill." "Wait, really?" Keith said in disbelief, and James put his face in his hands "In my defense, I was drunk. I don't even remember." "But I do. It was amazing. You should do it again?" Shiro said teasingly. "No. Never again." James said, lifting his head to glare at Shiro.

At that time, Adam walked up beer in hand. "Do what again?" He asked, setting them down. "We were just saying that James should sing, that way Keith gets a chance to hear him." Shiro said. Adam smiled "That's a great idea!" James took a swing of his beer. "No, its not. Last time I was so wasted, you guys had to tell me that I did it. I didn't even remember." He said. Adam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Is it our fault you got drunk? You wouldn't stop drinking, kept talking about how someone was a stupid son of a bitch and some pretty boy." Shiro nodded. "Yeah, yeah. You said some idiot cheated on a pretty boy and fucked Kinkade. You wouldn't shut up. Then about six drinks in, you decided you were gonna sing." Keith almost choked on his drink. "He what?" "He kept talking about some guy cheating on a, quote "pretty boy" or "Fucking cutie". Then he sang. And even when he was completely wasted, it was amazing. He got a standing ovation." Adam said. "Half the people in the building were drunk. It doesn't count." James protested.

Keith poked him "I'm the pretty boy, aren't I? You think I'm pretty. And cute." He said, grinning. James looked everywhere but him and took a sip of his drink. "Come on, admit it." James just continued ignoring him. "Wait, what?" Shiro asked. "I'm confused." Adam rolled his eyes. "Shiro, please. Lance cheated on Keith with Kinkade, who's James's friend. Keith is the pretty boy, and Lance is the idiot. Duh!" Shiro's eyes hardened. "Lance did what?" He said, slamming his drink on the table. Keith and James's eye widened. "You didn't tell him?" James whisper screamed, and Keith shrugged. "I thought Adam would! Or you! Or literally anyone but me." He hissed. 

"James, what happened?" Shiro said. He phrased it like a question, but said it like a command. James sighed and told him about the previous events. At the end, he expected him to throw his beer, but instead he just laughed. "Hahaha! Wait, so that whole time, you were talking about KEITH? AHAHAHA! Adam, he was talking about Keith!" Shiro said excitedly. Adam smiled "Yes Shiro, I know that." James's face was bright red, and Keith was smiling. He leaned his head on James's shoulder and smiled at him. "So you talked about me a lot, huh?" "Shut up." James muttered, face still red. "Wait, so is this a date?" Shiro asked, and James rolled his eyes. "Yes Shiro, for a date I took a pretty boy out with his brother and his boyfriend at a bar after a basketball game." He deadpanned, obviously unamused. Keith smiled and poked him. "You called me a pretty boy again." James sighed and whipped his head to look at him. 

"Well you are! And you weren't any better! You kept calling ME pretty boy and staring at my abs the whole time!" He said, and Keith blushed a bit. "I call them as I see them. And how could I not? You have almost as much muscle as Shiro. You expect me not to stare at you? You were the one parading around my house shirtless!" He said, defending himself. Shiro and Adam fell silent as the two boys argued, smiling the whole time. "10 bucks they fuck in a week." Shiro said. "20 they're dating in two." Adam replied, and Shiro nodded. "Deal. Hey, are you guys done?" he asked, and James and Keith silenced. "We've established that you guys think the other is attractive, so now can we move on?" Adam said.

"Attention Lion patreons! I'm Coran, the owner of this fine establishment! The karaoke is about to begin! The sign-up sheet is next to the stage! Pleas feel free to join! No one cares if you can sing or not! You just have to try!" He finished, stepping off the stage. Coran had a full head of orange orange hair, and a little mustache to match. He had bright eyes, and an air of energy about him. One he put the sign-up sheet down, people swarmed it, writing down their names. "Hey, James, you should do that, you were pretty good last time." Adam said. "Last time I was drunk! I still don't remember!" James protested. "Come on, just one more time?" Shiro pleaded. "No." James said firmly, drinking his beer. "Please?" Adam asked. "NO." James said again. This went on for a while, Shiro and Adam pleading with James to sing and his refusing over and over. Keith went and got everyone another drink, and when he got back, they were still bugging him.

"Come on, just one song! For us?" Adam asked. "No, no, no, and no. I don't wanna do it again." James said, taking his second drink from Keith. "Keith, help us talk some sense into your boyfriend. He's being unreasonable." Shiro said, casting puppy dog eyes his brothers way. Keith smiled. "Of course. I wanna hear him sing. Come on James, just one song?" He pleaded. James shook his head silently. "Please please please please?" He begged, leaning on his shoulder. "For me?" He asked, making direct eye contact with James. He stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. But just one song." He said, and the others cheered. "Yes!" Keith said, throwing his arms around James and pecking him on the cheek. He went pink and smiled. "Yeah yeah." He walked away, towards the sign-up sheet. The first person was already up, and was doing a painful version of Gangam Style. Why anyone would choose that to sing was a mystery, but one best left unsolved. 

"How'd you get him to agree so quickly?" Shiro asked, and Keith shrugged, taking a swing. "He can't resist my eyes. He's told me himself that he thinks they're beautiful." His face heated up a bit as he said the words, and Shiro and Adam smiled. "Hmm." Adam mused. "What?" Keith demanded, and he shook his head. "Nothing. Just interesting is all."

James came back, smile on his face. "Good news, I'm not last. Bad news, there was still room on the sheet. Looks like I'm stuck singing." "What are you gonna do? Nothing cringey I hope." Shiro said, and James shook his head. "Oh no. It's something else." "What is it?" Keith asked, and James smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

No matter how much they pried, James wouldn't tell them what he was singing. Several other people went up, some good, others singing like drunken sailors. High hopes was butchered by some teenage girl, and an surprisingly good version of Before He Cheats was done by a middle aged man. Only he changed all the he's to she's, and looked sad. Finally, it was James's turn. 

He took the mike and smiled, winking at Keith. Then the music started, and he brought it to his lips.

I found a love, for me

Darling, just dive right in, and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

It was Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Keith and all the other bar patreons were mesmerized by James's voice. It was beautiful. That was the only way to describe it. He hit every note perfectly, and he maintained eye contact with Keith for almost all of it, which left the raven haired boy breathless. When the song ended, everyone erupted into applause, and James smiled brightly. As he made his way back to the table, he was given many congratulations and offers to buy him drinks, which he declined. When he got back to his friends, they were all smiling brightly. "See? What did I tell you? That was amazing!" Adam said, pride in his voice. "And this time, you'll remember it." Shiro added. James smiled. "Thanks." Then he turned to Keith. The boy was silent and still, just staring at James. "Uh, Keith, what did you think?" He asked, face turning pink.

Keith smiled at him and hugged him, smiling. "That. Was. Amazing." He said, holding his face and planting a kiss on it inbetween each word. James giggled. "Keith, stop it! Keith!" He whined as the boy smothered him with kisses. "No." He kept kissing his face, and Adam and Shiro left, suspecting that the two needed some alone time.

Finally, James had enough and grabbed Keith's wrist. "If you're going to kiss me, do it right." He demanded. Keith stopped and turned red. "Wha- I- what do you mean?" He stuttered. James smiled. "Kiss me like this." And leaned down, putting his lips on Keith's. He was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss, threading his fingers through James's hair and pulling him closer. James put his arms around Keith's waist, and bit his lip, causing him to gasp, and allowing James to slip his tounge into Keith's mouth. They started making out, and James lifted Keith into a chair, so he no longer lean down. When they finally pulled away, they were both gasping for breath, and their lips were cherry red and swollen. Both had huge grins on their faces, and were staring at each other wordlessly.

"Wow." They heard, and turned their heads to see who it was. Shiro and Adam had returned, and were staring at them. James groaned and buried his face in Keith's neck, face flushed. "When I said you guys were dating, I was just joking." Shiro deadpanned. Then he smiled. "But its good that you finally did something." "What do you mean finally?" Keith asked. "Well, James, for a few months now, whenever he gets drunk, starts talking about a pretty boy, and it was super obvious that you two liked each other." Adam said, smiling. "We honestly though you two had already fucked." Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The group spent the rest of the night drinking and joking around, with Keith and James stopping at random times to make out and grind against each other, much to the dismay of Shiro and Adam. They were mostly sober, while Keith and James were drunk on beer and each other.


	11. Hickeys and Hangovers

James POV

I groaned at the sunlight in my face, waking me up. I tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't. Something, or rather, someone, was on my chest, sleeping. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who. It was Keith. His bangs fluttered up and down with every breath, and he looked so peaceful. His face was relaxed, and as I laid there, I took in all of his features.

He had long, silky, raven black hair, and kinda pale, smooth skin. But around the neck it was inflamed. I examined the red marking more closely, and realized that they were hickeys. My eye widened with realization. We had gone drinking, we'd kissed, then I woke up the next morning with Keith on top of me and with hickeys? I looked down at our chests, and saw that neither of us had shirts on. I quickly lifted the blanket that someone had draped over us, and let out a sigh or relief. We still had on our pants. We'd hadn't fucked. Yet. I also saw that I too, had hickeys, along with a few bite marks. This was going to be so fun to explain to Kinkade.

I tried to gently pry Keith off of me, but every time I did, he just held on tighter and nuzzled into my neck even more. "Ugh, Keith, get off of me." I groaned. "No." He muttered, squeezing tighter. "'S to early." "But I have to get up." "Nooo!" He whined, looking up at me sleepily. "Stay. You're warm." I sighed. "Keith, please. Let go." He let go with one hand and rubbed his eyes. "Mmm. No. I want cuddles." He muttered. "Keith, please? We can cuddle later." I complained.   
Huh, never thought I'd be asking to get OUT of bed with Keith. In, yes. Out, no. "  
But Jamieee." He whined. I felt my face heat a bit at the nickname, but I persisted. "Later. Then we can cuddle and watch TV." "Fine. You can go." He grumbled. He rolled off of me, and I finally realized that we were in a bed. But it wasn't mine. Then I remembered that we had gone drinking with Shiro and Adam. "This must be their house..." I muttered. I stood and walked out of the room trying to get a lay of the place. I'd only been to their place once of twice before, and I had been hopelessly hung over, so I barely remembered anything.

I staggered into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. Shiro and Adam were already there, sitting at the dining room table, and had steaming cups of what smelled like coffee. "Hey guys." I muttered, sitting next to Adam at the dining room table. "Ah, the beast has woken! Where's the other one?" Adam joked, and I shrugged. "Still asleep. I almost has a heart attack when I saw him." "Haha, yeah. you guys went pretty hardcore last night." Shrio said with a smile. "Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember much of anything." I said, putting my chin in my hand and leaning on my elbow. "Well what do you remember?" Adam asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "  
Um, the game. You guys won, and we got drinks. There was this girl... Allura? Some guy with a orange mustache, music. Um, did I sing again? Yeah, singing. Then me and Keith, uh, we kissed. a lot. And drank. That's about it." I said, massaging my temples. "Well, that about sums it up. You guys switched between making out and chugging beers most of the night." Shiro said, then he smiled evily. "But then you guys decided to dance...." "Oh no." I groaned, putting my head on the table. "Don't tell me." "And you guys started grinding. Some girl tried to steal you away, and Keith literally growled at her." Adam said, with a shit eating grin on his face. "We finally decided to cut you guys off, and we put you in the car and took you here. You guys stumbled into the guest bedroom, and here we are." "So, what exactly did you guys do there? Did you fuck my brother?" Shiro asked, leaning forward. "Um, no. We both still had our pants. You should know. Someone gave us a blanket." I said. "That was me. Shiro was out cold." Adam said, raising his hand. "And why was he out?" I asked, smirking, and they blushed. "Not what you think. We had the game, then went drinking, then had to chaperone you and Keith. It was a long day. you're just lucky today is Saturday and you have no classes." He added. "Fuck." I breathed. "I have work later. My new boss is gonna kill me."

"Who's gonna kill you?" Keith asked, walking in, wrapped in the blanket. "James's new boss." Shiro said, thumbing in my direction. "Boo." He said, sitting next me and leaning on my shoulder. "Do you know who it is?" Adam asked, getting up and heading to the kitchen. "No idea. But apparently they're really good with tech stuff. Like, government agent level." "Then why are they working at a Best Buy?" Shiro asked, and I put my hands up in a "I don't fucking know" gesture. "They need money? It's the only job they could get? Who knows? But they're supposed to be super strict or something."   
"Mm, stop moving." Keith mumbled, nuzzling into my shoulder. "Sorry. But seriously, I don't know. But I have work in... what time is it?" I asked. "Around 11." Adam answered, handing me and Keith coffee mugs. "'S to early." Keith mumbled, taking the cup into his hands. "For you. You can sleep til past noon." Shiro said, a grin on his face. "He once slept thorough an entire day of classes. I had to go to his place and wake him up so he wouldn't miss work." "Which James is going to if he doesn't get going." Adam said, a pointed look on his face. "But I don't have work until 2. I have 3-ish hours before I need to be there. I can hang out here for a while." "No, you need to go. you have to shower, get dressed, and get there in time to make a good impression on your boss. And take Keith home on your way. I don't want a hungover Keith walking around my home all day." Adam said. "Sure thing mom." Keith muttered, sipping his coffee. "Excuse me?" "Nothing." he blurted, and Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, thought so."

Me and Keith left the table, headed to the guest room to get our clothes. I was about to put on my shirt when he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Don't go." "Keith, I have to. I've got work." He sighed and let go. "Fine. But you owe me cuddles." I nodded, pulling on my shirt. "Of course. so, do you want to go to my place, or want me to drop you off at yours?" "I'll just stay at your place. See how Kinkade's doing. I don't have anything to do anyway." Keith said, his response muffled by his shirt. His head popped out the top, and he smiled at me. "Alright. Let's go." I smiled and pushed some hair out of his face. "Your hair is a mess." I stated, and he swatted my hand away, blushing. "Shut up. We should go, or they're gonna think we're going at it." We left the room, and procrastinated for a while, postponing our departure. We eventually said our goodbyes, and headed to the door, when Adam handed me my keys. "I drove your car here. You were way to drunk to do it yourself." I smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Come on Keith, lets go."


	12. Kinkade's Reaction

Keith POV

James drove us to his house, and I sleepily walked through the door. "James! Keith! There you guys are! How was the game?" Kinkade asked. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Boring. But we got drinks after so it was worth it." I said, as Kinkade examined the two of us, his eyes resting on James's neck and collarbone, where some hickeys were. I wasn't much better, but I at least had the decency to cover mine up with my jacket. Well, Shiro's jacket, that he "let" me borrow. "Uh huh. Just drinks?" He asked, smirking. "Shut up." James muttered, his face turning pink. He headed towards his room. "I gotta take a shower. I have work." And left. 

"So, what happened?" Kinkade asked, leaning forward on his knees. I sat next to him and smiled. "We went out for drinks after Shiro and Adam won their game. Some new bar, uh, the Lion. Some really cheery girl was there. Allura, I think? Anyway, we got drinks, and they started rehashing some old drunk James stories." "Really? James has gotten drunk? Are you sure we're talking about the same James?" Kinkade asked, raising an eyebrow, and I laughed. "Yeah, but when he does, Shiro and Adam take care of him, apparently. Anyway, James can sing. Like, really fucking good. And once, when he was drunk, he did karaoke at the bar. They said he kept talking about this "pretty boy" and someone cheating and fucking you." Kinkade gasped. "He was talking about you! And Lance!" I nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, apparently he got so wasted that night he sang, and was pretty good. We managed to convince him to sing again, and he did "Perfect", and I almost fucking died. Did you know he can sing? Like, really fucking good? His voice is like a fucking angel's." I said, falling back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "And he looked so fucking hot. He came back to the table, and I swear, I was willing to let him have me right there in the middle of the bar." "Eww, TMI." Kinkade said, swatting my arm.   
"I'm just telling it how it was. Then we ended up kissing, and somehow made it back to Shiro and Adam's place, and when I woke up in the morning, he was there. And before you ask, no, we didn't fuck." I said, picking my head up, seeing Kinkade smiling. "Not yet anyway. But seriously, how good can he sing? Or are you just biased?" "Well, first off, I'm gay, so no, not bi-ased. And yes. Like an angel."

"Who's an angel?" James asked, walking over towel-drying his hair, shirtless, of course. "Keith says you sing like one." James shrugged. "Matter of opinion. Keith is biased." "I'm not bi-ased, I'm gay." I stated, and James smiled. "And I'm very happy about that." Kinkade groaned. "Can you guys not? Its kinda gross. You're acting all coupley." I raised an eyebrow, and looked at James, who was in the kitchen now. "Coupley? James, are we a couple?" He shrugged and pulled out a soda. "If you want to be." "But are we?" "Keith, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Fuck yes." I replied, feeling my own face heat up as well. "Great. Now you're a couple. I suspect I'll be seeing more of you." Kinkade said with a smile. "What about you? You're in an unusually happy mood, especially given the events of last night." Kinkade shrugged. "I don't know. I had this headache that came and went, and its been gone for a while. I think it might be over."

At that moment, the door opened, and Lance walked in, a smile on his face. "Good morning! Miss me?" And Kinkade groaned, starting to massage his temple. "There it goes again."  
I stifled a laugh, and Lance looked at me oddly. "Why are you here? And why's your hair wet?" He asked, pointing at James, who rolled his eyes. "I took a shower. Duh." Lance scanned James's body, and his eyes widened, landing on the marks from last night. "Wait a minute.... did you guys fuck or something?" He exclaimed, looking back and forth between me and James. "They got drunk Lance. But they had adult-ish supervision, so they didn't do much." Kinkade explained. "But-but Keith- and, and JAMES? Keith and James? KEITH AND JAMES?" Lance screeched. "Calm down Lance. And yes." I said, rolling my eyes. "WHA- how? WHY?" "Because. Now stop being a drama queen." James said, leaving the kitchen. Lance looked at me. "Him? You chose HIM over ME?" "Yes. He didn't cheat on me. He's also hot as fuck and really sweet." I stated. "He also sang for me and didn't take advantage of me when I was drunk. And he was nice enough to make sure I get home okay, even if it means he might be late for his work. Speaking of which, do you have a job yet?" Lance shook his head. "Rude. And no, not yet. But Pidge just got a management job somewhere, so maybe she'll put in a good word for me." I chuckled. "Good luck with that." "Hey, she's calmed down about our whole thing. So has Hunk, Ronny and Romelle. Axca still looks like she wants to kill me, and she keeps making a point of mentioning her friends." 

Axca and her friends Ezor, Zethrid, Natari and Lotor's parents had been gang members back in their golden years. They made sure that their kids got protected, and raised them to fend for themselves and take over the gang when they got older. But when Natari got killed, they all wanted out. About a year back, the leader, Zarkon, got killed in a car wreck, and the gang was gone. They still talked to some of the other members, but as friends, not gangbangers. But me and Shiro thought of her as a sister, since we grew up alongside her.

Kinkade laughed. "Her? The one with the blue hair? That's Axca right?" I nodded "Yeah, why?" "You know her and Veronica are dating, right?" My jaw dropped and Lance's eye's got huge. "Wha- Really?!" He asked, and Kinkade nodded. "Yeah. Have been for a few months now." "Huh, I knew Axca liked her. Didn't know the feeling was mutual." I said, pushing my bangs back. "Ronny she likes girls?!?!??" Lance squeaked. "Uh, yeah. How come you don't know? Even James knows." Kinkade said.   
"James knows what?" He asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. He had on his blue Best Buy polo, along with some nice tan khakis. "That Veronica is gay." I replied. "Oh yeah. Her and Axca have been a thing for what, 4, 5 months?" Lance gaped at us. "How- how come you guys know? She didn't tell me!" I felt James shrug behind me. "Maybe she did and you just didn't listen. You know she didn't mention you for a few months before the whole thing. I think you made her mad, so she didn't tell you." Lance sighed. "Yeah, that sounds like Ronny." "Might want to apologize to her. Axca could kill you if she wanted, and make it look like an accident." I said with a smile, and Lance's eye's widened. "Shit." He muttered. "Okay. But first I have to figure out what I did. It could've been any number of things." And he ran down the hall. 

"Oh no, he's gonna take one of his baths again!" James whined. "Huh?" I honestly had no idea what they were talking about, and I had known Lance longer than either of them. "He's gotten into the habit of taking these hours long baths, while having the water running so its "always warm". It kills the water bill." Kinkade explained. "And the bitch doesn't even pay rent, so it comes out of our pockets." James grumbled. "Which is why you work on the weekends. Shouldn't you get going?" Kinkade asked. James groaned. "Uggh, you're right. Come on Keith, I'll drop you off on my way." He said, taking his arms from my waist. I shook my head. "Nah, I think I'll just hang out here with Kinkade, if that's good with you?" He nodded, and Kinkade smiled. "Sure, why not?" "Alright then. I'll see you guys later." James said, heading for the door. "Wait!" I said, going up to him. I pulled him down into a kiss with the collar of his Best Buy shirt, earning a noise of surprise and a smile from James when we pulled back. "Now you can go." I said, cheeks warm. He nodded, cheeks flushed, and walked out of the door.

"His boss and coworkers are gonna give him so much shit for those hickeys. Anyone can see them." Kinkade said, and I smiled evily. "And anyone can see that he's taken too."


	13. Who's the boss?

James POV

As I drove to work I had a mini gay panic. Keith had kissed me. Keith had KISSED ME! I know he had done it last night, but we were both half drunk, and I barely remembered it. But this one, this one I would remember.   
I pulled into the back of the Best Buy and went inside. "Ho ho ho. James, where'd you get the marks?" Rolo asked, smirking. "Shut up." I muttered. Rolo was the last person to be talking about my hickeys. Back when they were dating. Nyma gave him plenty. "I'm just saying, it's nice to see you're finally getting some action. Maybe now you'll be less uptight." I rolled my eyes and checked my time card. "Who's getting some action?" Nyma asked, walking in to the breakroom. She gasped when she saw me. "James Griffin! Are those hickeys?" "No, they're mosquito bites." I deadpanned, and they chuckled. "That's one big ass mosquito." "Where's the mosquito?" Another one of my coworkers, Crutis, asked. "We don't know, but it really likes Griffin." Rolo said with a smirk. 

Crutis raised an eyebrow, then gave me a once over, and, like all the others, his eyes widened when they saw my neck. "James! What were you thinking? We're meeting the new manager today!" He hissed. "Couldn't you at least TRY to cover it up?" "In my defense, I have a hangover and just woke up three hours ago." "Only three hours? Must've been a pretty good lay if you slept that long." Nyma said with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes. "I didn't get laid. Now can you guys stop? I already got an earful from my friends." "Alright, we will. For now." Crutis sighed and massaged his temples. "Guys, please. It's bad enough that James had the hickeys, we don't need to draw more attention to them by talking about them." "Oh, there's bite marks too. What kinda animal were you with last night?" Rolo asked. "A hot one. If I feel like it, I'll tell you later." "Enough!" Crutis snapped. "Enough hickey talk. You" He said, pointing to Rolo "Will be out there today. You" He said, pointing to me "Will be in the back restocking the shelves and waiting to see if there's anyone who needs customer service. Nyma, handle the register please. And no more flirting with the customers. Now, the new manager will be here in 5 minutes. You will all be on your best behavior today. Do you understand?" He asked, using a mom voice. We all nodded, suppressing the urge to roll our eyes. "Good." His phone pinged, and he sighed. "Alright, they're here. Best behavior, all of you. Now go."

We headed out, and were greeted by our boss, Iverson, and a short, brown haired girl? Boy? i couldn't tell. 

"And here they are! Meet Nyma, Rolo, Crutis, and James." Iverson said, pointing to each of us in turn. "Guys, this is Katie Holt, our new manager." "But call me Pidge. It's nice to meet all of you." She said, waving. "So this is it? I thought stores this big had a lot more people." "Well, this is just the group for this shift. You'll meet the rest when they come in for their shifts." She nodded, and Iverson left. She examined all of us, eyes resting on me with a smirk. "So who'd you bang last night?" I felt my face heat up, and Nyma and Rolo laughed. "I like her." Nyma said. "I'm serious. I need to know if you guys have lives, that way I can make the schedules. If its Fuck Friday or Threesome Thursday, I need to know." Rolo and Nyma were cackling now. "I really like her." "Pidge, can you not? We're trying to draw attention away from the marks. We'll have James in the back today." Crutis said, and Pidge smiled and shook her head. "No, have him working the floor. Besides, most of our customers will probably be teens looking for a new game or system. If they see someone who has a life, they'll be more open to advice from them, then he can convince them to buy it." Crutis raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? James's friends have been known to come bug him during his shift. If they see those..." Pidge waved him off. "Let them. Gives him a lesson. Don't come to work with hickeys. Now go, I wanna check out the displays." I sighed and headed to the front, to the help desk. No one was even in the store yet, and my coworkers wouldn't snitch, so I pulled out my phone and texted Keith.

James: Hey thanks for the hickeys

My coworkers love them

Keith❤: No problem ;)

James: And my new boss is making me work the help desk, so anyone who comes in is gonna see them

Keith❤: haha I like them

James: They're EVIL

Small, but EVIL

Like a gremlin

Keith❤: I'm sure they're not THAT bad

James: she is

Snapped at my boss for calling her Katie, said call her Pidge

Keith❤: idgjhffgk

James: Keith? You good?

Keith❤: PIDGE? eihwfrf

James: Yeah

You good?

Keith❤: James stop texting your boyfriend we r trying to watch a movie

And Pidge is that tech genius friend

So Kinkade had stolen his phone

James: what

Keith❤: U r an idiot sometimes fub3rk

idk what Keith sees in u

He already put hearts next 2 your name

Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro all 1 friends group ehwjhrhghfjhdgk

Pidge is the smart one who hacks

Hunk's a chef and super nice

U know the others

James: Ok, got it

Now give Keith his phone back

Keith❤: no 

gjfjfhhjfshsfwifhrfhieg

So him and Keith were fighting for the phone again

Keith❤: Got it

but yeah

That's our Pidge

ima tell her I did it

James: Keith plz no

I stared at the screen, silently willing it to show a new message

Keith❤: 2 late, already done

James: fuck u

Keith❤: not yet, I still want my date

"So, Keith?" Someone said behind me, and I nearly jumped, and almost dropped my phone. "Wh-what?" I stuttered, face heating up. "The hickeys. those are from Keith?" Pidge said, pointing to them. Fuck, he had really told her. "Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" I said, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head. "Nope. About time he got back out there. So, was it a one-night stand or something serious?" "Um, we didn't fuck, if that's what you're asking." I said nervously. I knew that Keith's friends were really protective, and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Her phone buzzed and she sighed. "Well, look who's calling." And showed me the screen. It had a picture of Keith smiling, and the name "Gay Disaster 2". She answered the call. "Hello."

Pidge POV

So Keith and my new worker were fucking, Interesting. Time to find out what his intentions are. I'm about to ask another question when Keith decides to call. "Hello." I answer. "Pidge, don't try and grill James." "Why the fuck do you think I'd do that?" I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "It's you Pidge." "Okay, so maybe I am. What's the problem with that? I'm just looking out for you." "But I don't need you too! James is really sweet, and he already knows you guys are super protective." I glanced at James, who was staring at his phone screen, where he kept getting messages.

MFES

Rizavi: James, do u really have hickeys

Ina: Ryan texted us

Ryan: sorry, I had to

James: Fuck you

Rizavi: I thought that was Keith's job

James: I will hurt u if u continue

Ryan: no u won't

Ina: yeah, u never follow through w your threats

James: maybe I will this time

Rizavi: u won't

Ryan: he won't

James: yeah probably not

But seriously, stfu Im at work

Ina: should we visit u

James: NO 

Ryan: YES

James: No no No nO NO

Rizavi: indeed we shall

James: guys plz no

Ina: 2 late, she's already got the keys

Rizavi: be there in 20, Ina u coming

Ina: why not? I've got nothing better to do

James groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Pidge? Pidge! Are you even listening?" Keith asked. I turned away from James, and put the phone back to my ear. "Hmm? Oh no." Keith sighed. "Leave James alone. Don't give him the interrogation you gave Lance." I laughed, remembering that. Me and Shiro had sat him down and grilled him. "I won't give him the interrogation I gave Lance." "Promise?" "Promise." "Good. Cause he is hot and nice, and if you mess with him I will hurt you." "Keith, I promise I won't do anything. I have to go." "Alright, Later Pidgeon." "Later gay." I said, and hung up. I turned back to James, who was texting furiously.

James: Ryan I am going to kill u

Ryan: No u won't

U love me

James: I'm willing to sacrifice my best friend for my possible relationship with Keith

And to stop him from telling the girls about us

Ryan: Oh, speaking of girls, I forgot 2 tell Veronica and Axca

They're gonna love this

James: Oh god, plz no

Ryan: its been done

James: Why

Ryan: Because

His phone started vibrating again and he sighed, opening another chat

Veronica: So.....

Axca: Keith...

Veronica: And u....

James: stfu

Axca: I demand to know what u r going 2 do w my brother

James: Keith is your brother?

I thought it was just him and Shiro

Plz don't kill me

Veronica: babe, calm down

Now James, answer the question

James: take him on a date and see what happens

Axca: elaborate

James: I can't

U can't plan what someone is going to do

And I've literally only dated 1 person before, and that was back in hs

Veronica: So what's your plan?

James: I have no plan.

Ima take him out and see what happens from there

Axca: Solid plan

U have my permission to procede attempting to date him

Just as soon as me and Ronny get there 2 see the hickeys

James: Fuck no

Do not come to my work

Axca: 2 late

Veronica: we r on our way

"So.. your friends are coming?" I asked, James almost jumped, and looked over his shoulder at me. "Why are you- yeah. Is that a problem?" I shrugged, "Not unless they keep you from working." "Then they're going to be a problem." "Can't you just tell them not to come?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did You not see me try?" "Yeah. The McClains are pretty stubborn." He nodded. "Yeah they-wait. You know Veronica?" I nodded again. "Oh yeah. Since forever. She helped me and Shiro finally get Keith and Lance together. It was a very elaborate plan. Speaking of which, do you really not have one?" James shook his head. "Honestly, no. And I really don't wanna mess this up. I don't want to hurt Keith." I took a seat next to him. "Well, then there's your plan. Take him on a date and don't hurt him. Simple."

The door opened, and two girls came in the store, and made a beeline for us. One had light brown skin, and dark purple hair, while the other was white with lots of freckles and a short blond bob. "Wow James, Ryan wasn't kidding. Keith really got you." James's face flushed. "What do you want Rizavi?" And the purple haired one smirked. "Oh, using the serious names today, are we? Well, Griffin, are you gonna tell us how?" "Rizavi, please, not right now. I'm at work." Rizavi looked aver at me. "Is she the new manager?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Pidge. And Keith says they went drinking and ended up on Shiro and Adam's couch." The blond one gasped. "Really? his brothers house? You fucked there?" James covered his now beet red face with his hands. "No! Oh my god you guys are such pains in the ass." "I think you'd be that for Keith." I muttered, and the two girls stared at me with wide eyes. "I like her." The blond one said. "Ina, she's perfect. Do you think you can tell us when James has work so we can bug him?" "Pidge please no!" James pleaded, dropping his hands. 

Then another duo walked in, Veronica with some girl I didn't recognize. I assumed she was Axca. She had blue hair, and tan skin. "James Griffin! What are those?" Veronica asked, pointing at his neck. "You know what they are Ronny. You also know who they're from." I said with a smirk. "Pidge! Oh god, are you his new boss?" I nodded, and she started laughing. "Oh my god, James you are so screwed!" "I know! I kinda figured that out once Kinkade told you guys. And when you all decided to come to my work just to bug me." He said annoyidly. 

"But seriously, if you hurt Keith I will kill you." Axca said, pointing a finger at him menacingly. "Uh James, you good bro?" Rolo asked with a raised eyebrow. I tried to imagine what it looked like. 

Two Best Buy employees, one girl and one boy, are surrounded by four other girls and the guy is blushing and has hickeys. "Yeah Rolo, I'm good." He still didn't look convinced. "Don't worry, we're just grilling him about the fact that he wants to date our friend." Rizavi said, waving him off. "Oh, the one who gave him those? Alright then, carry on." He said, heading down a row of video games. "Can we please do this later? Technically I'm still working." James asked, and we relented. "Alright. You're telling us everything later, or we'll get it from Keith." Veronica said, pointing at James, who nodded. "Great! Now, who want's coffee?" Rizavi asked, and the other girls agreed. 

They left, and I turned to James. "I can see why you didn't want them here." "I know right?"


	14. Texting the team

Keith POV

The second James texted me, I smiled. Me and Kinkade were watching a Marvel movie when my phone buzzed. 

James💕: Hey thanks for the hickeys

My coworkers love them

I smiled to myself. So people saw them. Good.

Keith: No problem ;)

James💕: And my new boss is making me work the help desk, so anyone who comes in is gonna see them

Keith: haha I like them

James💕: They're EVIL

Small, but EVIL

Like a gremlin

Keith: I'm sure they're not THAT bad

James💕: she is

Snapped at my boss for calling her Katie, said call her Pidge

Shit shit shit shit SHIT. PIDGE was his new BOSS? He was SO screwed if she saw him texting me. "Keith, put your phone away." Kinkade complained, swatting at my hand.

Keith: idgjhffgk

James💕: Keith? You good?

I smacked his arm. "Stop it. I'm talking to someone important."

Keith: PIDGE? eihwfrf

"Well who is it?" He asked, trying to see my screen.

James💕: Yeah

You good?

Kinkade took my phone out of my hand, and smiled when he saw the contact name. "Really Keith? Hearts already?" I blushed furiously. "Shut up." He shook his head and started typing.

Keith: James stop texting your boyfriend we r trying to watch a movie

And Pidge is that tech genius friend

"Hey, give it back!" I whined, trying to take the phone. "No, I'm trying to watch a movie in peace and you keeping being gay with your boyfriend."

James💕: what

Keith: U r an idiot sometimes fub3rk

Dammit. I almost got my phone back.

idk what Keith sees in u

He already put hearts next 2 your name

"Kinkade!" I hissed, feeling my face heat up. "Stop it!"

Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro all 1 friends group ehwjhrhghfjhdgk

Pidge is the smart one who hacks

Hunk's a chef and super nice

U know the others

James💕: Ok, got it

Now give Keith his phone back

"Yeah, listen to James. Give me my phone back!" "No." Kinkade said, trying with one hand.

Keith: no

gjfjfhhjfshsfwifhrfhieg

I half tackled Kinkade and we wrestled briefly before I regained control of my phone. "Meh." I said, sticking my tounge out at him.

Keith: Got it

but yeah

That's our Pidge

ima tell her I did it

James💕: Keith plz no

I smiled to myself. Her and the others were going to give me so much shit over it, but it'd be hilarious. I opened our chat and texted Pidge.

Keith: Hey u know that new job u got

Do u have someone there named James

Pidgeon: Yeah

Dude has a bunch of hickeys and some bite marks

Keith: Well..

I may or may not have done that

Pidgeon: You WHAT

KEITH WHAT DID YOU DO

Keith: Nothing bad

He took me to the game and we got drinks with Shadam after

Pidgeon: U went 2 a game? This guy really did a number on u

Keith: Yeah, but I got him way worse

Pidgeon: Did u do the deed

Keith: Ask him

Pidgeon: u know I'm going 2

Later I have 2 go harass my new employee

I smiled and reopened me and James's chat

Keith: 2 late, already done

James💕: fuck u

Keith: not yet, I still want my date

He stopped responding, so I could only assume Pidge was talking to him. But then I remembered what she had done to Lance when we finally went out. She'd grilled him and asked him a bunch of questions, threatening to hurt him if he hurt me. I picked up the phone and called her, silently begging her to answer.

"Hello." She answered. "Pidge, don't try and grill James." "Why the fuck do you think I'd do that?" I rolled my eyes. "It's you Pidge." "Okay, so maybe I am. What's the problem with that? I'm just looking out for you." "But I don't need you too! James is really sweet, and he already knows you guys are super protective." I sighed. "Pidge I really like him and he likes me too. He even came over with Lance and Kinkade after the whole thing and helped me feel better. Even Shiro and Adam approve. He went on a fucking drunk rant about me to them, calling me pretty and cute. So give him a chance, please." She didn't respond. "Pidge? Pidge! Are you even listening?" I asked. "Hmm? Oh no." Keith sighed. "Leave James alone. Don't give him the interrogation you gave Lance." She laughed, and I could tell she was remembering it. She'd grilled him alone, then her and Shiro had Good cop Bad copped him later. "I won't give him the interrogation I gave Lance." "Promise?" "Promise." "Good. Cause he is hot and nice, and if you mess with him I will hurt you." "Keith, I promise I won't do anything. I have to go." "Alright, Later Pidgeon." "Later gay." She said, hanging up. 

"So James gets heart after his name, is hot, cute, nice AND sweet, and you're attempting to save him from Pidge? You're falling fast Keith." Kinkade said. "Shut up." I grumbled, turning my attention back to the movie. But then Kinkade's phone started buzzing. 

Gay4Keith: Ryan I am going to kill u

Ryan: No u won't

U love me

Gay4Keith: I'm willing to sacrifice my best friend for my possible relationship with Keith

And to stop him from telling the girls about us

Ryan: Oh, speaking of girls, I forgot 2 tell Veronica and Axca

They're gonna love this

Gay4Keith: Oh god, plz no

He opened another chat, and started typing.

Ryan: Keith and James gave each other hickeys

Ronny: Prove it

Axca: Pics or it didn't happen

Kinkade held the phone up. "Smile Keith." I smiled and tilted my head up, giving him full view of my neck. He smiled as he took the picture. "They're gonna love this. Ina and Rizavi are already on their way to see James, and no they'll probably go too." He sent the photo, and reopened him and James's chat.

Ryan: its been done

Gay4Keith: Why

Ryan: Because

"Interesting contact name." I mused, and Kinkade shrugged. "He is, and also it was funny at the time. Now, can we go back to watching the movie?" I shrugged and turned back to the screen. We sat in silence for a little while before both of our phones buzzed. I sighed and pulled it out.

James has started a group chat called: I hate you all

James:💕 I hate you all

Unknown#: Aww why

Unknown#: Yeah, what'd we do this time

James: U know what u did

Can't do one thing without u guys breathing down my neck

TheCoolMcClain: Both of those things only apply to Keith

James: Stfu Veronica

LesbianSister: James do not insult my gf

James: I hate u 2 Axca

Unknown#: Ooh u made her mad

Keith: Yeah hi, why am I on this?

Unknown#:gAsP

Is this Keith?

TheCoolMcClain: Yes Nadia, it is

Hey Keith

Keith: Hey Veronica

Btw, who r these unknown #s

Unknown#: Oh yeah

I'm Nadia 

Unknown#: I'm Ina

Unknown#: Keith I'm offeneded u don't have my contact saved

I tolerate u and James's gayness all the time

I smacked Kinkade's arm. "Asshole." I saved the others contacts, and the chat went again

James💕: U r here because u were smiling in the pic u little shit

Veronica showed me

And because of u my coworkers r being assholes and the girls decided to come visit me at work

Kinkade: Is that any way 2 talk 2 your new bf

TheCoolMcClain: bf

LesbianSister: BF

Ina: bf?

Rizavi: BF?

JAMES

James💕: What's that Pidge? Oh, u need me to do actual work

Sorry guys gotta go

Keith: James do not leave me with these heathens 

James💕: Sorry bye

Rizavi: So... u r Keith

James is going to regret leaving us here w u

Kinkade: He probably already does

LesbianSister: Yeah well that's his problem

So brother, why James of all people?

Keith: Why not

He's hot

TheCoolMcClain: U did NOT just refer to James of all people as hot

It was weird enough when u called Lance cute, this is just flat out fucking crazy

Rizavi: Remember, your brain is hardwired 4 only liking girls, while Keith and James are both gay

Keith: Literally everyone on this chat is gay

LesbianSister: What makes u think that

Keith: U expect me 3 think any of your friends are straight

They weren't in hs, I don't think they will be now

Kinkade: He has a point....

Ina: But u r bi not gay

there's a difference

Kinkade: i'm 50% gay

Rizavi: Solid math

TheCoolMcClain: enough of that

now that Keith and James are apparently dating we must regale him with tales of James being an idiot

Rizavi: fuck yes

where do we start

Ina: middle school

Kinkade: his Percy Jackson stage

TheCoolMcClain: he was obssessed w them

Has every book, even the new ones

Rizavi: Literally memorized every single Olympian and gods mentioned in the story

Ina: didn't he dress up as one of them for Halloween

Kinkade: Nah

but he tried convincing me to be Beckon something

LesbianSister: I have nothing to contribute to this

Keith: Neither do I but I need probably 2 know this stuff

Rizavi: and in hs

Kinkade: fuck in hs he was a mess

Ina: straight out of the closet as a freshman

LesbianSister: doesn't sound straight 2 me

Keith: thank god he's not

Kinkade: the mf had a list for everything

was the neatest high schooler u ever met

and now sometimes he walks around in just his underwear cause he forgot 2 do laundry

I started laughed, along with Kinkade. "Really?" I asked, and he nodded. "Really. He even forgets to sleep sometimes."

LesbianSister: that is both disgusting and hilarious

Ina: 1 time when we were at a party a football player give him a lap dance

poor boy couldn't stop blushing

Rizavi: I thought he was gonna pass out

TheCoolMcClain: didn't they hook up

Kinkade: no, that was him and the soccer capitain

he got blown in the locker room

Keith: I don't really want to know this

LesbianSister: neither do I

Rizavi: well too bad u already do

and that didn't happen

Ina: but he got the capitain of the football team to come out and him and the soccer guy started dating so...

but no, he was much more private about that kinda stuff

Kinkade: but at a different party, some girls tried flirting with him

and he completely ignored them

and they got SO pissed that they dumped their drinks on him

then some guys walked up and licked some beer off his neck and he turned into a fucking tomato

TheCoolMcClain: word was they hooked up and that guy couldn't walk so...

look out Keith

Keith: I highly doubt that

LesbianSister: do we really need to know all of this

Rizavi: no

but u do now

Ina: at a different party, him and Kinkade got drunk and started dancing on the tables, which set off a chain reaction

so it went from 2 drunk idiots dancing on a table to 8 and grinding

Kinkade: I have no memory of this

TheCoolMcClain: neither do I

Rizavi: or me

Ina: yeah but u guys drank a lot more than I did

And I have a better memory

Rizavi: this is true....

TheCoolMcClain: the point is, James is an idiot sometimes and we have embarassing stories about him that we'd love to share w u guys

Keith: And I'd love to hear more

But rn I'm kinda hungover and attempting to watch a movie so..

bye

LesbianSister: bye Keith

TheCoolMcClain: later

Rizavi: nice talking to u James's bf

Ina: enjoy your movie

I turned off my phone and restarted the movie. A few hours later, right when Tony was about to Thanos snap, my phone buzzed. I opened it and found a single message from James

James:💕 I hate all of u

And it was Beckendorf and he is amazing

Me and Kinkade exchanged a look and burst out laughing. I wish I could've seen the look on James's face when he saw the messages. It would've been priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> Same story as on Wattpad, I write most of this between 10 PM-2 pm so things might get confusing


End file.
